


We Ain't Even Gonna Make It to this Club

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're probably not going to make it out tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ain't Even Gonna Make It to this Club

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day 2: Plus One. I figured why not a threesome  
> Title taken from Beyonce's "Partition"

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Kira walked in the apartment frantically shucking her bag off her shoulder and flinging her shoes in the corner, “Sorry.”

She went over to Scott who was sitting with his back plastered to Derek’s chest. She gave a cheek kiss and a forehead kiss respectively before speed walking to the bathroom apologizing about being late and cursing “Stupid bosses who don’t understand that I have a life too” and “I’ll be ready soon promise. Showering now.”

“Uh…hey?” Scott said to her retreating form. Derek just chuckled above him and went back to reading the iPad Scott and Kira had gotten him for his birthday. He had been one of those “book elitists” who had panned the usefulness of the device until it dawned on him that he had a literal library in his hands. No one is allowed to touch it now except for him.

About forty minutes later Scott looked up to see Kira’s head pop out of the bedroom, “Can one of you help me with this dress?”

“On my way.” Scott smiled at her. He put down his phone and pushed up and off the couch. When he walked into the bedroom Kira was standing with her back to him. Her very exposed back. Scott didn’t hesitate to walk up to her and run a hand down the expanse of it.

“Scott we have to leave soon. It took me 45 minutes to get all dressed up.” Kira said as Scott slid his hands around to her hips and then down her thighs and under her skirt to rub at her through the thin material of her underwear.

Kira held tight to the arm around her middle as she pressed back into Scott spreading her legs to give him more room. He slipped two digits into her wet cunt and rubbed harder at her.

“I thought it was a zipper you needed help with.”

Scott turned his head to see Derek leaning against the right side of the doorway, “She could use some more help.”

Derek was on them in a few strides. He gave a squeeze to Scott’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss before standing in front of Kira bending down to give her one as well. Then his fingers joined Scott’s inside her and Kira let out a long moan.

They worked her over together pumping in and out while she writhed between them. Derek pulled Scott in again for a kiss again just as Kira’s orgasm hit her. They pressed in close while she shuddered through it.

“Bed.” Scott said once Derek had pulled away.

Getting into a rhythm had become second nature to them now.

Scott arched his back just as Derek slammed into him particularly hard and he moaned plunging his tongue deeper into Kira’s pussy.

“Scott. Oh— _Scott_.” Kira moaned from above him. His hands found her ass and spread her even more open for him. He felt it when both of them were close. Kira clenched around his tongue just as Derek’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm.

He felt the familiar pinprick of electricity as Kira came and the tremor of Derek’s body as he rode his. Then just like that they were pressed close to his sides. Kira pressed kisses to his neck while Derek sucked on his nipple both of their hands working his cock in long strokes until he spilled thick spurts on his chest.

“We’re not gonna make it to the club tonight are we?” Scott asked moments later.

They didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
